


Birthday Surprise

by trans_demon_king



Series: Birthday Fics [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_demon_king/pseuds/trans_demon_king
Summary: It's Remy's birthday. He has a party.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Birthday Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been like two weeks since his birthday but sssh. Also thanks to Argo for helping me with gift ideas and a title and Lia for giving me a prompt. (Also Remy's first shirt is real https://www.redbubble.com/people/wiseyaks/works/27576307-coffee-pun?p=t-shirt)

Remy woke up to his roommate (and crush) Logan standing over him holding a mug. “Wha time isit?” he slurred, voice heavy with sleep. 

“It’s currently 12:45. The others are coming over at 4 and I figured you would want time to shower, get changed, do your makeup, and eat before they got here. I made you some coffee by the way. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go out and get some things for the party.”  
He handed Remy the mug and started to head out of the room when Remy asked, “Is one of the things my gift? Can I know what it is?”

Logan paused in the doorway and looked back, “No, I’m not getting your gift, I’ve already gotten it. Also no you won’t find it so don’t bother trying. And no you may not know what it is, you’ll find out tonight when you get all of your other presents,” before continuing out Remy’s bedroom door. A minute or two later he heard the apartment door shut. 

Remy downed the coffee in two gulps and got up out of bed. He padded to the kitchen and put the mug in the sink to wash later and was about to make some plain toast when he noticed that Logan had left out a little bowl of Crofters with a note.

_Dear Remy,_

_You are allowed to use THIS Crofter’s and only this Crofter’s. I am only allowing you to do this as it’s your birthday so don’t expect this to be a regular thing._

_\- Logan_

Remy laughed at his roommate’s possessiveness before grabbing a knife and spreading the jelly across his toast. He wolfed that down before grabbing some clothes for after he showered from his room and showering. 

Remy got out of the shower at 3:00 or so and put on his normal jeans and leather jacket but substituted his normal aviators with rainbow ones he got from Roman for his birthday a couple of years ago, he also put on a shirt he got as a gift from Patton last year that said ‘LOVE HAVING MY MORNING EXPRESSO TO FIX MY DEPRESSO’ over top of a coffee mug. Remy then spent the next half an hour doing his makeup; mascara, eyeliner, blush, eyeshadow, the whole nine yards. 

He was just putting the finishing touches on when he heard the apartment door slam and Logan call, “I’m back!” 

Remy called back, “I’m in the bathroom finishing my makeup right now babes. I’ll be out in a minute!” He heard Logan set some things down and quickly finished the wings on his eyeliner before he walked out of the bathroom and jumped onto Logan’s back. “Will you tell me what you got me now? Please?” He looked up at Logan with a pout. In response, Logan just shrugged him off onto the floor.

Remy was about to say something else when the doorbell rang. He got up from the floor and ran to the door before skidding to a stop and pulling it open. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” cheered Roman, Patton, and Virgil.   
“Hey gurls! Thanks for the collapse of my eardrums. Also come inside before any of our neighbors come out to yell at us cause y’all are too loud.” Remy ushered the three in and closed the door. 

Patton pulled Remy into a hug after he set the present he was holding down on the table.“How’s your day been so far?” Virgil asked from where he had already perched himself on the counter.

“Pretty good, it’s mostly been sleeping and getting ready honestly!” He laughed, scratching at his neck, “But Logan gave me some of his Crofter’s!”

“That was nice of you Lo Lo!” Patton went and hugged the taller man where he was still pulling a couple of things out from bags. 

“Yes I suppose it was. Anyways should we start with gifts, cake, or games?”  
“Definitely games.”

The five played various party games for a couple hours before they all felt hungry and ordered a pizza. After that they ate cake and then it was time for presents.

Remy clapped his hands together, “Okay! Who wants to go first!” 

“I will!” Patton said before pushing a box wrapped in soft pink and blue towards Remy. He ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box to find five stuffed animals, each obviously dressed like the group there. There was a lion with Roman’s red scarf, a dog with Patton’s glasses and cardigan, a black cat with Virgil’s hoodie, an owl with Logan’s glasses and tie, and a sloth with his sunglasses and jacket. Remy gasped and got up to hug his friend, “Thank you so much! They’re all really cute!”

Patton blushed and said, “Thank you, it took me a while to make the accessories.”

“Who’s next?” Remy asked.  
“I guess me, here,” Logan handed Remy a Starbucks gift card. “It has $150 dollars on it so you’ll be good for a while. Also the jelly from this morning, or afternoon I guess, was your other present.”

Remy hugged Logan too, “Thanks hun! I don’t gotta pay for my coffee addiction for a bit!”

Logan patted Remy’s back and Remy let go, “I figured you’d like it,”

“Roman or Virgil which of you wants to be next?” Remy asked.

“I will,” Virgil jumped from the counter. He passed Remy a dark purple bag with black tissue paper. Remy pulled out the tissue paper and three things, a bar of soap, perfume, and lotion.

Virgil rushed to explain, “It’s lavender, to help you sleep. Cause I know you have insomnia and it’s supposed to reduce anxiety and insomnia. And it works for me so I hope it works for you as well.”

“I won’t hug you cause I know you don’t like that but I’m hugging you in spirit. But thank you Virge! I hope it works for me too!”

“Now it’s time for the second best hoe to go!” Remy announced while looking over at Roman.

“I’m only letting you get away with that since it’s your birthday y’know,” Roman grumbled while handing Remy a box wrapped in white and red. Remy tore the wrapping paper off and opened it to find a crop top that said ‘A Hoe Never Gets Tired’.

“Hi yes give me a sec I gotta go change into this Right Now. I’ll be back to thank you in a second,” Remy ran off to his room with the crop top in hand.

He came back two minutes later, crop top on. He went over and hugged Roman, “Thank you so much!! This is one of my new favorite shirts!! It’s very soft and, as you can see, goes _great_ with my leather jacket!!” 

“BYE!” Remy called as his friends walked away, before closing the door and turning around to see Logan looking at him from the table. “You want something hun?”

Logan stood up, “Yes, actually. That Starbucks gift card and the Crofter’s weren’t your only gifts…”  
Remy leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, “Then what else is babes?”

“Uh… if you want… a kiss from me? And a boyfriend?” Logan looked more nervous sitting there than Remy had ever seen him.  
  
Remy blinked at Logan for a second before walking over, he cupped Logan’s cheek and softly asked, “This isn’t a joke or something?” 

Logan quickly shook his head, “No! I would nev-” his words were cut off by Remy surging forward and kissing him. The two pulled apart and looked at each other grinning before kissing again. Needless to say it was the best birthday Remy ever had. 


End file.
